


Life as You Know It

by urbaninja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: Your name is Agent Washington and you’re not sure how you feel about your life right now.Thoughts from Agent Washington in the real world during Season 9
Kudos: 8





	Life as You Know It

Your name is Agent Washington and you aren’t sure about how you feel about your life right now.

Several hours ago, you were fighting for your life against former teammates in a snowy wasteland where the ship you once served on crashed. Several hours ago, you faked your death and ran off with the same soldiers you were trying to kill. Several hours ago, you were a very different man.

Now you’re standing in front of several downed helicopters, listening to the Red and Blue soldiers who offered you sanctuary bicker about who’s fault it was that the helicopters stopped working, where they were, and how you were going to get back to Valhalla now that you don’t have vehicles. There’s also something about pumas and chupacabras in there. You don’t ask. You’d rather not know.

Finally you take action and shout them down before asking what direction Valhalla is in. This only sparks another argument. You sigh.

You hate your life right now, but at the same time it’s better than the alternative.

**

Your name is Agent Washington and your life has slightly improved, but you’re not sure how to feel about it still

That’s mostly because you’re staring a dead woman from your past. You’re staring at Agent Carolina.

All things considered you probably should have expected this. The same people who told you that Carolina was dead were the same people who’d been lying to you the entire time you were in Project Freelancer. What’s one more lie about the status of a teammate? You thought Tex was dead to.

Death, you are coming to realize, is a lot less permanent than you thought.

You and Carolina spend a lot of time talking, long into the night while the Reds and Blues are sleeping. It’s nice, catching up with someone who you used to know, someone who, for once, isn’t trying to kill you or stab you in the back.

At least until Carolina reveals that she wants to kill the Director.

You feel that niggling need for revenge in the back of your head.

Your life has a purpose again and you don’t mind.

**

Your name is Agent Washington and you’re apprehensive about your life again.

It’s easy to fall in line with Carolina again, letting her lead while you follow. But she’s lost the warmth she had a leader; the things that made you want to follow her. Now she’s all drive and determination and there’s a wall between you and her that you can’t climb over.

She wants answers. Answers you don’t have. Answers the Reds and Blues don’t have. You didn’t stick around the crash site. You don’t know where they’ve taken Epsilon. You try to explain that he’s not Alpha, that Alpha was Emped. That that’s what the Reds and Blues call it and that’s beside the point.

You miss the old Carolina.

It’s Simmons who comes to your rescue, who reminds you all of the Freelancer facility where the EMP happened. It’s a start to where they might have taken the memory unit. It’s not like you blew it up so it would still be standing. It could be repaired. All you did was wipe everything that was there.

Carolina agrees, and has you set a course. You head out at dawn.

The apprehensiveness slips away and the drive returns.

You feel confident in your life again.

**

Your name is Agent Washington and you’re kind of glad of the life you’ve lived.

It hasn’t been the easiest one. You’ve fought and struggled along the way and all of that is an understatement even if it’s true. But at least it was an active life.

To hear the Reds speak of Blood Gulch, to alternate between pining and complaining of the boredom that came from living in the canyon makes you glad you chose the Freelancer life. Boring wasn’t a word you would use to describe that.

But at the same time, you find yourself wondering what that kind of life would be like. Hanging out at Blue Base, chatting about inane things with Tucker, ignoring Caboose’s constant questions. There’s a part of you that thinks that might be okay. The rest of you is living it and realizes that no, no that would be a living hell.

Life as it is right now is pretty good. You’ll stick with it.

**

Your name is Agent Washington and you’re back to being confused about your life.

It’s late. Tomorrow you’ll reach the facility and hopefully find Epsilon. You can feel Carolina’s anticipation and it’s weirdly infectious. You haven’t had the pre-op jitters in a long time. But that’s not the only thing occupying your thoughts.

Caboose called you Church again and you’re still not sure about it. You’ve let it slide because it’s Caboose but at the same time, it’s weird taking a dead guy’s place. You only knew Church a short time, and you were more prone to think of him as the Alpha, as the key. Not as the leader of Blue team. The guy who had to put up with Caboose and Tucker and somehow managed to do it. And whenever you hear Tucker complain about Church, there’s always a note of affection there.

It makes you wonder whose life you’re living now. Which makes you mad because you’ve somehow managed to live a few different lives.

You just want to live your own.

**

Your name is Agent Washington and you fear for your life.

You always do when you’re faced with a combat situation. You’ve been lucky; it’s a trait with you, when it comes the battlefield. By all accounts you probably should be dead but you’re not and you’re always scared that luck is going to run out at some point.

But you’re a soldier and you know what to do and you trust in your abilities. Carolina trusts in your abilities, and that means a lot to you. You don’t know about the Reds and Blues but you’ll keep them alive just the same. As annoying as they are.

Because you’ve got a mission to see through. And it’s one you’re willing to stake your life on. And so you shove down the fear and charge in.

You are determined to live.

**

Your name is Agent Washington and you’re back to hating your life.

You got Epsilon, you’re escaping, soldiers are still after you and the Reds are demanding a rest break. Caboose is beside you talking non-stop even though Epsilon can’t hear him because he’s with Tucker. Tucker and Epsilon are bickering.

You sigh as you grip the steering wheel and yank it into a tight turn, ignoring the complaints.

Maybe there will be a day when your life will be easier. But you doubt it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a nice fic archive reblogs your fic and you re-read it and it's actually not bad. 
> 
> Thanks to FanvsFic on tumblr for reminding me that I wrote this, and now we'll give it a proper home.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
